1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for screening and refining a paper material and, more particularly, to an improvement in the paper material screening/refining apparatus for attaining higher screening/refining efficiency in a tank of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional paper screening/refining apparatus has a tank, wherein a space is divided by a screen into a primary chamber and a secondary chamber, and a rotary member which is disposed in the primary chamber so as to oppose the screen. This known apparatus is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2-16466.
In the operation of this known paper material refining apparatus, a residue generally referred to as "tail" remains without being passed through the screen. The tail contains a useful paper material so that the tail has to be treated again by a reject screen which is different from the firstmentioned screen.